Miriam Cade
Miriam Cade is the mother of the former guild master of Dragon Gunfire, Aether Cade, and the guild's ace. She was the first permanent female member of the guild, and it's first non-Dragon Slayer. Appearance Miriam is a fair skinned, slender woman with long, wavy strawberry-blonde hair, and brown eyes. She wears a pink hibiscus flower in her hair on the left side of her head, and has freckles on her face. She also wore a long, short-sleeved, light blue dress that reached down to her feet, and sandals. Personality Miriam is a very kind woman. She is usually seen smiling, and acts as a motherly to her guild mates. Her kindness is what caused Aether to love her so much, and why she's one of the few things that can make him feel joy. Even when struck, Miriam still tries to be protective of her charges, trying to keep them out of her problems. In the event her guild mates are harmed however, she quickly becomes enraged, and unveils her true power as a Mage. This anger is at its greatest whenever he adversary harms or insults her son, or guild. Also, like her son Aether, she enjoys gardening, which is where he picked up the habit from. History Miriam was born the only child of one of the previous guild masters of Dragon Gunfire, Tyre Cade. Due to being a woman, her father forbade her from learning Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic from Plasmius, and never gave her a Dragon Slayer lacrima either. He even barred her from joining the guild. When her son, Aether. was born, he was trained in the art of Dragon Slayer Magic instead, although Miriam still taught him her own magics, which she had self taught. One day, while Aether was training with her father, she offered refreshments to them, but he quickly rebuffed her. After she persisted, her father struck her, and Aether lashed out, unlocking his Erebus persona, and killed him. Aether was made the next guild master of Dragon Gunfire, and abolished the rule that all members must be Dragon Slayers. This allowed Miriam to finally join the guild. She soon became the one that screened the new guild members, to ensure they would fit the mould of the guild that Aether was trying to create. In no time at all, she rose through the ranks and became the guild's strongest member, due to her own personal strength, not any relationship she has to the guild's master. Synopsis Bisecting the Sect: Kir's Unofficial First Mission Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: A Battle of Strength and Wit Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains Magic and Abilities Plasma Magic: Miriam learned the art of Plasma Magic from watching her father use his Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic. Despite the plasma she generates not being a Slayer art, he magic is still just as powerful as a Plasma Dragon Slayer's. Miriam can shape her plasma into whatever shape she wants, whether it be to create various weapons, or simply blasts from her hands, staff, or mouth. It can be used as either a cloud, beam, or a fire-like spread. The heat this magic produces is enough to easily melt through steel, and when applied properly, can melt Adamantine. It can even melt heat resistant alloys. Miriam is capable of creating plasma exceeding ten thousand degrees Celsius, but often holds back in order to not harm bystanders, or kill her opponent. The burning power of this magic can even affect the power of other spells, weakening them by burning them away. Miriam can also coat her body or staff in her plasma to increase the power of her physical strikes, and can transform into plasma to fly around at high speeds, but while in this form she can still be hit by physical attacks. Most importantly, by greatly heating the air, Miriam can ionize it, making it unbreathable. This can affect her as well however. The magic also has an opposite effect however, the ability to absorb heat. When using this plasma, it can absorb all heat that it touches, instantaneously freezing whatever it touches. This is more useful against enemies with some form of heat immunity, but not cold immunity on top of that. Green Magic: Although it has no offensive properties, Miriam can use this magic to create plant vehicles and other various items. The plants she creates are highly adaptive, allowing them to withstand a fair amount of punishment, equal in durability to the trees controlled by Arc of Trees. She has access to any kind of plant in the plantae kingdom. She can create plants that assist in healing, trees that can withstand magical blasts, or vines to ensnare her opponent. She even has access to the blue lotus, a rare flower that, when ingested, increases one's magic power and stamina reserves. She was skilled enough to teach Aether how to use this magic, and uses it to help her garden and stop desertification. Barrier Magic: Miriam is capable of erecting powerful barriers that are capable of withstanding most damage. They were proven to withstand a multitude of attack from the Mages of Sect, and even withstand the power of Oscar Miles' Ouranos. Miriam can also combine her barriers with her other magics to increase their power, and give them extra effects, such as her Plasma Magic burning incoming assaults. Miriam's barriers seem to disperse magical attacks across them, weakening incoming assaults greatly. Miriam can even use her barriers as weapons, forcing them into targets, or even flying around on them like a hover board. Archive: Miriam uses this magic in order to gain intelligence on certain jobs her guild mates are about to go on. She also used this magic to assist in the teaching of Aether's magic, so he could learn magics she does not know, like Jutsu Shiki. Memory Control: Miriam uses this magic to scan people's memories. When a person wants to join Dragon Gunfire, she quickly scans their memory, and tells the guild master (formerly Aether Cade, currently William Mercury) their past so he can decide whether or not to let them join the guild. Miriam can also control memories through physical contact. She sparingly uses this technique, only utilizing it to purge guild secrets from the minds of enemies or traitors. Jutsu Shiki: Miriam is very skilled in the usage of this magic, being the one to have taught it to Aether, a testament of her own skill in the art as evidenced by Aether's proficiency in the magic. With this magic, Miriam can write runes with specific effects depending on how she's written them. When someone enters the area of the runes, that person must abide by the rules of the runes in order to escape. The runes can also be rewritten by a skilled enough person, but Miriam will be notified by this, and is capable of rewriting said runes in turn. Miriam is also capable of writing, and rewriting Jutsu Shiki Runes at an rather quick pace, due to her studying of the art. By just making contact with a wall of runes, Miriam is capable of rewriting them, changing their rules and adding in different effects. She is also capable of multi-tasking while writing them, sending blasts of her magical energy at her opponents with one hand, while rewriting her runes with the other. Even the runes of her other opponents are not exempt from her skill in this art. Requip: Miriam uses this magic on a basic level. She generally only uses it to Requip her battle attire from her dress, and her Staff of Kings for combat. Master Staff Specialist: Miriam is capable of masterfully wielding her Staff of Kings in combat. She can use it as either a bludgeoning tool, or as a weapon to fire her magical energy through. Either way, her prowess with her staff is incredibly impressive, even better than that of Drake Doomkaiser. She used it in her battle against Akira Deos and Oliver Ore, easily overpowering them with her magical imbued staff. Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Although not her forte, Miriam is capable of using some hand to hand combat in battle, usually using her staff to discharge her magical energy and damage opponents. She is also quite skilled in melee combat when separated from her staff, and may even opt to not use the tool. Immense Speed: During the S-Class Promotional Trial of Dragon Gunfire, Miriam showed immense speed, able to dodge, block, and outmaneuver both Akira Deos and Oliver Ore before they had time to react to her attacks. Her speed can be increased even further by her magics. Enhanced Durability: Despite rarely taking damage, Miriam is capable of taking vast amounts of punishment. She can take direct blows to the head, and other vital areas, and still not have any problem fighting. She even managed to withstand a severe beating from Cronus Saturnalia, and a multitude of attacks from Asclepius Doomkaiser. Immense Magical Power: Although her father ignored her immense magical promise, Miriam was still a powerful Mage in her own right. She was able to pick up on and learn several different magics, that she uses expertly in combat, which were all self aught. He skill is so great that it usually prevents her from being hit. She can exert immense amounts of magical energy, without tiring herself out, and her power has made her marked as the guild's ace after Aether took over the position of guild master, not because she was his mother. She even managed to completely overwhelm Akira Deos and Oliver Ore in battle, barely gaining any injuries throughout their entire battle, and defeated Rhea Kishiko alongside Chase Grimsted, once again sustaining virtually no injuries. She has even bested Asclepius Doomkaiser, the strongest Doomkaiser to ever live, on two separate occasions. Her strength is so overwhelming that she often does not participate in combat for more friendly purposes, as members of her guild often believe it would unfair for her to compete. When exerting large amounts of magical energy her aura is colored blue. Equipment '''Staff of Kings: '''This staff acts as a magic amplifier. When using it she is capable of generating magical shockwaves, or blasting opponents with blasts of magical energy. This saves much power as she can still generate powerful attacks without causing too much drain to her own reserves of power. This staff was strong enough to destroy Akira Deos' equipment in her battle against him and Oliver Ore. Trivia Miriam's appearance is based off of Portgas D. Rouge from One Piece. Miriam's stats are: Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Memory-Make User Category:Archive Magic User Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Ace Category:S-Class Mage Category:Arc Of Embodiment User Category:Dragon Gunfire